After Curfew
by HenriaSownbinder
Summary: Luna cannot sleep. Draco does not want to continue living. A chance meeting in the Astronomy Tower saves a life and forms a bond. Trigger warning. One-Shot.


**After Curfew**

Luna could not sleep. It is not like she had not tried. She had laid in bed for a good, solid two hours. But, alas, she could not fall asleep.

So, Luna Lovegood, broke a rule. She left her dormitory after curfew.

Breaking rules was not a habit Luna was fond of. She found rules kept her out of trouble and gave her good luck. You usually did not get hurt by following the rules. That was excellent luck if Luna ever heard it.

Especially since the last time she had broken the rules. That ended tragically. Watching Sirius fall behind the veil and hearing and seeing Harry react, Luna still had bad dreams. The whole affair was awful and terribly bad luck. Hopefully, never to be repeated.

But, Luna needed to do something. She could not lay in bed any longer. So, she walked.

* * *

><p><em>"Myrtle, what am I doing?" Draco mumured through his tears. Moaning Myrtle sat next to him. The cool air coming off of her was comforting to Draco.<em>

_"Oh, Drakey-kins!" Myrtle moaned, "Sometimes what is asked of us is too much to bear. After all you have told me, I am surprised you are still here." Draco wiped his face clean._

_"You are the only one who would listen." he stretched his legs out. The cold floor was making him stiff._

_"No, not here in this lavitory." Myrtle corrected, "Here, among the living. Most would think about making a leap from the Astronomy Tower." Draco's features relaxed._

_"I think I am going for a walk." Draco rose from the floor, "Thank you, Myrtle."_

_"My pleasure, as always." Moaning Myrtle floated over her toilet and disappeared._

* * *

><p>Luna was wondering aimlessly through the castle. Her pace was a saunter. She had no plan or path to follow, just letting her mind be free. Something of a luxuary at school.<p>

Admiring, like she always did, the statues and paintings. Luna studied their details. She could see all the brush strokes and all the tiny cracks in the stone. All the paintings were asleep, peacefully dreaming of what paintings dream of. She made her way silently.

Luna realized she had entered the Astronomy Tower. Her guess was that couples already had their fun, because it was empty. Luna walked onto the balcony and stared at the stars.

She started naming the constallations, entertaining her mind.

* * *

><p><em>He was walking quietly, yet quickly. Draco had his mind set on his plan. This was not a split second decision. He was going to end his suffering.<em>

_Draco hardly glanced at the statues and paintings as he hurried to the Astronomy Tower. Relief had flooded into his heart and mind. No more worrying and stressing. No wonder his feet were silent. He felt as light as air._

_The walk up the stairs was a breeze. Draco nearly skipped up the many stairs. A hint of a smile played across his lips, playfully teasing his features. He had not smile in months._

_Draco burst through the door and looked around. When he did not see anyone snogging, he made his way to the balcony. The cool iron of the railing felt comforting. Draco breathed in the fresh air, one more time._

* * *

><p>"You should be careful, that is a very long way down." a soft, dreamy voice said to Draco's left.<p>

In shock, Draco stumbled backwards and fell. A stunned look replaced the soft smile that Luna had witnessed only moments before.

"Loony?" he sputtered.

"Draco?" Luna squinted in the dark, "What a lovely surprise!"

Draco snorted indignantly. Luna stepped from the shadows. Her pale skin had an etheral glow from the moonlight. She smiled at Draco, a wholehearted smile. He stared in wonder.

"Have you ever seen someone smile?" Luna inquired gently.

"Not recently, no." Draco answered the wonderment from his face. Frustrated at the interruption in his plan.

"What are you doing out so late, Draco?" Luna asked, looking at the stars again.

"I am-" he did not know how to answer. It seemed ridiculous to just confess you were going to commit suicide to someone you hardly knew, "-looking at the stars, same as you."

"Oh, they are quite brilliant tonight, aren't they?" Luna responded dreamily, "Now, you don't have to lie to me. I am very good at keeping secrets."

"I'm not lying." Draco insisted.

"It's fine. I was just informing you that I wouldn't tell everyone that you snuck out, after curfew, to come up here and throw yourself off the tower." Luna resumed looking at the constallations.

Draco had many emotions run through his head, but one was prevelant. Anger. He grew enraged at Loony for presuming she figured him out. He was not some simple book she could read.

"Beg pardon?" Draco asked quietly, "What makes you think I am up here to off myself?" Luna looked into Draco's eyes and he could see she was not frightened.

"I've seen you walking around lately. You are so very sad." she observed, "And sometimes sad people do terrible things."

"Do you think you know me?' Draco asked angrily. His features contorted into rage. Luna was unfazed.

"No, I just observe people. Since I am ignored, I have many oppurtunities to do so." she replied simply.

Draco was taken aback by this girl. She genuinely did not care what anyone thought of her. She thoroughly enjoyed being herself and she really dove into her interests. Draco's ego deflated.

"You're right." he whispered softly.

"Beg pardon?" Luna inquired, "I heard the call of a Centuar and was distracted momentarily."

"You are right." he repeated, "I did come up here to end it all. I have been trying to please my father and finally be in his good graces. Since that potty Potter has entered Hogwarts, I have not been able to beat him at anything. It has disappointed my father." Draco walked from the balcony to inside the tower.

"I suppose fathers can be tricky that way." Luna followed him.

"Now I am trying to complete this impossible task for him. I feel like I am just running out of time." he sighed heavily. For some reason, talking to Loony was more theraputic then talking to Moaning Myrtle. He could feel his mind relaxing.

"But Draco, you are so young, how are you running out of time?" Luna sat down, her back against the wall.

"Y'know, I'm not even sure. I guess I feel hopeless, is all." he responded as he sat down next to her. Luna laid her hand over his, her warmth catching Draco off guard.

"Draco, there is always hope." Luna looked into his eyes, "Always."

Draco's breathe caught in his throat. Her deep, silver pools bore into his grey orbs. She had an odd appearance, but coupled with her personality, it worked.

"Why don't you hate me?" he asked quietly.

"Hating and disliking are a waste of one's energy. If we all spent more time appreciating everyone for their talents, then we could all in harmony." Luna's voice was quiet and soothing.

"Is that why you don't get mad and call everyone by their first name?"

"Well, is it not your **given** name?" Luna replied with a question. Draco's lips cracked into an awkward smile.

Draco looked down at their hands. Her delicate fingers seemed so small ontop of his long ones. He reached over with his other hand and sandwiched her hand between his. He soft skin sent tingles along his fingers.

Luna's gaze rested on Draco's face. She enjoyed the emotions playing across his features. Pleasure, wonder, amazement and intrigue. She could see he was finally letting his worries be free.

"Luna?" Draco's voice was silky, her name leaving a pleasant taste on his tongue.

"Hmm?" she hummed quietly.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" his voice was vulnerable. Draco's eyes pleaded with Luna, begged her not to go. He was exposing his inner self to her and recognized that.

"Yes, Draco, I think I would enjoy that." a smile played with her lips.


End file.
